Typically, the output of a video camera may be coupled over a cable to a television. In the case of a digital television such as a television that meets the ATSC standard A/53, the output of the camera might be either analog or digital and can be coupled to the television over an interface cable. The length of the cable must be relatively short, such as on the order of 3-5 feet, because, if the cable is longer, the signal on the cable may become seriously degraded preventing good reception by the television or may not be received at all preventing any reproduction of the picture.
The present invention is intended to overcome this and/or other problems.